


Royalist's Hope

by MusicalMeloetta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), I'm Sorry, I'm not ashamed for the ships included, please enjoy, this is cute though, this was based off a roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMeloetta/pseuds/MusicalMeloetta
Summary: So to satisfy my friend's needs for chibo (ChiakixKiibo) I decided to write a fanfic.Chiaki who is a princess is stubborn with looking for a male to wed, her Father who's fed up with her stubborn attitude calls upon local prince's and town's folks to see if they might satisfy his daughter. Tetsuya who is a local townsfolk hears of the news and falls smitten to the Kings daughter. Can he win her heart or lose his chance?(K1-B0 is human and his name is Tetusya Idabashi)





	Royalist's Hope

Chiaki Nanami laid in her chamber's bed. She sighed not knowing what to do. All the men her father King Hajime brought her dissatisfied her tastes. She wanted a man on the same intellectual level as her, not someone who was more brawns with no brains or someone who was mainly brains but no brawns something in the middle. Mondo Oowado was a male her father introduced her to, he was more brawns than brains and Ishimaru Kiyotaka was another male introduced to her and she wasn't interested in him either. He was more brains than brawns. She was never satisfied with anyone which annoyed her father King Hajime.

King Hajime who was once married arranged plans with King Nagito of BagelLands for his daughter to wed Prince Rantaro until his wife Queen Mikan tragically passed away, requesting the arranged marriage be called off and letting their daughter chose her suitor wisely. He regretfully agreed to his wife's request and here they are now. King Hajime decided enough was enough and it was time for her to choose her suitor, whether they were royalty or not. He ordered his servants to hang up posters around town and send messengers to other kingdom's asking for someone to take her hand in marriage. 

Tetsuya who was just a merchant's son got word of the news becoming ecstatic. Princess Chiaki, the most beautiful woman in the land, looking for a suitor! This could be his chance to help him and his family get out of debt! He pranced around the town happily, leaving people to give him some weird looks. He was the happiest he had been in years, but could this actually solve what needed to be solved? Was he being too brash? Too Cocky? Nah he seemed to maybe have his hopes up way too much. He didn't care though, he was gonna try and make her his. He wore a goofy smile passing by the local tavern run by an older couple, it was one of his favorite places to visit in his free time and he went there quite often. Tetsuya actually worked nearby with his father at a trading stand and came to the tavern when the job was done as a treat. He was on his way right now to talk to Shuichi and Kaito, two of his friends who could help him prepare to meet the princess.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhh.....I know its short but I hope this satisfy's you guys!!! More to come! :D


End file.
